


The Ship of Theseus

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, Just sth I want to write, M/M, Squash - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: 麦克斯看着夏尔消失在他的视线中。他知道夏尔会回来。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Ship of Theseus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WelkinAkiania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/gifts).



> 高中校园AU，Bug和OOC全部算我的。motivation为政治哲学课。  
> 献给WelkinAkiania。

麦克斯第一次见到夏尔的时候他还没有这么漂亮。

和麦克斯不同，夏尔在高中报到的第一天就成了头号新闻。他没有背当时他们都很迷的那种时髦背包，也没有抹发胶穿西服打领带装成二十岁，更没有左手一个模特级金发美女右手一个褐发羞怯小甜心——实际上他自己差不多就是褐发小甜心的长相，但没人这么联想。

夏尔出名纯粹是因为他选择的通勤方式——穿全套皮衣戴喷漆狂野的赛车头盔，骑一辆麦克斯一看就知道要花掉自己从七岁开始到现在所有积蓄的机车风驰电掣而来。所有人都转过头看他漂亮地滑进停车格——竟然没有触犯任何一条交通规则，与其赞扬车手的公德心不如说他在炫耀，堂皇张扬地一捏手刹昭告世界：你好恶人和其他善良软蛋，你们的英雄少年出场了。

他们想红黑交织的夸张涂鸦下该是一张长满雀斑的苍白的脸，剃掉半边头发画凶狠的全包眼线，闪闪的耳钉眉钉唇钉舌钉足以让最酷的叛逆少年自惭形秽。谁知道头盔下先露出来向四面八方支棱的柔软褐色直发，然后是主人似睡非睡的一双涟涟的眼睛，在发现自己饱受关注后睁大显出一点烟气四溢的绿意。

干净整洁、乖巧礼貌的夏尔有点困惑地歪歪头，好像根本不懂目瞪口呆的男生女生在惊讶些什么。

麦克斯和事发地点之间隔着一群人，他确信这个小混蛋早就知晓一切并享受之至——鬼知道他花了多大力气才装出那副拘谨谦虚的样子穿过人群自然让出的MVP通道。夏尔成为麦克斯的死敌就是从他进入麦克斯视线的第一秒，自信，骄傲，无所畏惧，整个世界是一张鼓荡的帆，只有他敢攀上缆绳，在藉藉无名身无分文的水手中出来一个夏尔·勒克莱尔和海神的三叉戟叫板，说他想要人爱他毋宁说他笃信人人爱他。

夏尔穿着十三岁麦克斯最想要的黑色皮夹克消失在十五岁麦克斯的视线，那时候他还没有这么漂亮，但已经足够恼人。金发男孩握紧背包带子，他会有机车的，只不过不是今天。

他们的高中交集意料之外地多且单调，而按理来说不应如此。

是的，他们一个坐校巴一个骑机车上学，玩不同的运动，上不同的AP课和语言选修，唯一重合的英语课座位差一列两排，储物柜一个在廊尾一个正对教室门。在面积不大的活动区域中他们甚至没怎么碰见过，往往只是麦克斯一边走一边对付手里七上八下的物理小测答题纸，而夏尔恰好在柜门边塞进一本砖头厚的数学书，然后拿出另一本砖头厚的法语词典。夏尔的课表不知道是加强了以貌取人的观念还是狠狠地打了所有人的脸——起码在最近十年中他是唯一一个同时在一周短短五天里塞进三节数学和两下午赛艇队训的机车少年。他似乎是一个女孩们青春妄想的结合体：朋克一点的喜欢他的车，安静一点的喜欢他撑着手肘算积分，啦啦队长喜欢他划艇装下的手臂和小腿，甚至时尚达人也被他性感（哦麦克斯要坚定的反对这一点）的流利法语迷得神魂颠倒。比起麦克斯委婉说是平平无奇、直白点是惨淡无比的高中开局而言，夏尔简直在能列举出的所有方面大获全胜。

那又怎样？反正他不在乎。就算人人都爱夏尔·勒克莱尔又怎么样？麦克斯狠狠抽球，他早早领悟到前呼后拥一无用处的真理，所谓“高中的酷孩子”只是青少年一点争强好胜的自尊心作祟。他很早就学会不再在无关紧要之处上浪费自己宝贵的注意力，从而在真正重要的事情上做到极致。

麦克斯放松地对着前墙轮流用正反手击球，大量独自练习是物理先修课后最有效的放松方式。这所不怎么贵族的高中能有一个设施完备的地下壁球场要归功于几个出名又念旧情的金融校友，在华尔街茹毛饮血数年后一拍脑袋把摩根士丹利观众如云的运动搬进母校让后来学生们见见世面。门照例是全玻璃的，室内打光明亮均匀，麦克斯在一片看不见阴影的白亮世界里专注地计算着线路和力度，他用的是自己最习惯的双黄点球而不是上课必须用的过家家一样的白球，现在刚刚打顺手，有点停不下来的意思——要是有个正常的对手就好了。

但不会有人来。他身边没有其他打球的朋友，最近的比赛往返要五个小时车程，而其他正常的娱乐活动是三天后的周末考虑的事情——届时他大概率会跳上父亲的车去打下一场比赛。麦克斯加了一点力，为没有哪个天才在周三晚上偷渡烈酒办一场让人连续三天都因为宿醉头疼的派对感到遗憾。

他突兀地想到，如果有人会这样做，那一定是勒克莱尔，那个披着模范学生皮的关注焦点。但他身边没人听过夏尔开过什么大派对，大家默认他一定是和更酷的一群人出门游荡——在麦克斯的世界观里，出门浪费时间。夏尔没有惹他，麦克斯本不该认为他是个混蛋，或者至少应该承认他是个比较聪明的混蛋——至少麦克斯没胆子选数学先修，但数学先修其实也没那么难？他已经开始被迫拿微积分课本当厨房操作手册解方程了，说来物理先修就是要涉及相当一部分大学数学内容，或者夏尔在学什么更难的东西，比如实数域和一些乱七八糟的代数证明……

麦克斯手一歪，几乎在同时意识到自己已经犯错和于事无补，只能眼睁睁地看着球高速飞过底线击打在声响板上发出一声巨响——壁球场馆的设计要点包含让人享受击球的清脆回声，建筑师的良苦用心到了这种时候变成对人耳膜和自尊心的双重折磨。他用一周一次壁球课拿白球打坏了手感找借口，扔下拍子去捡球，还没来得及把手上的汗在运动T恤上抹一抹就看见玻璃外倒映的人影。

麦克斯缺氧的大脑第一反应居然是自己什么时候买了条新的白色发带，直到他意识到那是干扰他练习的罪魁祸首和旁观他犯下愚蠢错误的目击证人。

他妈的夏尔·勒克莱尔就不能给他片刻安宁。

“麦克斯？”

兰多端着一杯足以以假乱真的金黄气泡水晃到麦克斯身边，后者正直直地盯着花门和摆出各种姿势拍照的情侣。麦克斯回过神，长着一张十五岁脸蛋的同级生咬着嘴唇忍笑：“你需要我做你的舞伴吗？”

麦克斯夺过他手里的饮料。嘲笑麦克斯竟然找不到毕业舞会舞伴永远不会让兰多厌倦。

“毕业舞会不是要有舞伴才能参加的。”兰多没有对饮料被夺走生气，麦克斯喝了一口才发现那是货真价实的啤酒——他马上想到这是兰多·诺里斯，英国男孩出名的事迹是操着拿腔拿调的口音同时向斗殴分子和情感摇滚乐队成员提供香烟，于是一切都变得合理起来。

“你也没有找到？”

“没有。”兰多扁扁嘴。他看上去像个淘气纯真的小孩子，没怎么谈过女朋友，是能让任何一个女孩心生怜爱的那一款，直到她们被他忽闪不定的措辞耗尽耐心。“这里本来就没有几个。”你算是，但我怎么可能来约你。

说得也对。麦克斯把目光投回人群，他依次看见连体婴一样的亚历克斯和乔治和他们各自的女友，埃斯特班在向自己和女伴杯子里加冰块和苹果苏打——麦克斯简直不想再看见他。滑过奥康下一个就是皮埃尔·加斯利，他和麦克斯短暂地分享过一段小组合作经历，然后是欢乐大潮中的小漩涡中心——即便是在人人只顾狂欢的毕业舞会，他也能成为漩涡中心。

夏尔·勒克莱尔。

麦克斯不记得他有这么正式地漂亮过。如果说夏尔平时每一身衣服都花了十分力气，毕业舞会就是一百分封顶。他的西装让人想到蔚蓝海面和白色游艇，眼睛绿得干干净净，女孩们被他的笑容施法，前仆后继地跑去碰杯，她们男伴的脸色就像是复制粘贴了一小群十二橡树庄园的印蒂娅。麦克斯转过头对上兰多的眼睛，英国男孩不知道从哪里又端了杯可乐，咬着吸管平静地看着他。

兰多一直都知道。麦克斯感谢他比肩黑手党中间商的绝对客观中立。兰多一直都知道。

“听说你和那个勒克莱尔一起练球了？”

“你为什么会知道？“

兰多用力拍一下篮球，他的身高显然够不上篮球队门槛，已经开始抽条的麦克斯自愿每周被强征一个空白下午陪他打球。“我什么都知道。“

“我没有陪他一起练球。“

麦克斯知道自己怎么都洗不干净，所以撒谎逃避话题没什么大不了的。何况他没有撒谎，他确实没有和“那个勒克莱尔”一起练球——他们打完了一整场比赛，一开始还彬彬有礼地控制球速，三五分后就原形毕露。夏尔的浅色运动装端庄得像个年入千万的高尔夫俱乐部会员，拿起球拍后就变成精刮狡诈不择手段的小疯子，麦克斯也不遑多让——在东奔西跑的时候他不止一次地想过为什么没有在开球转拍子的时候就把打出这种球的混蛋瞪死。

十一分三局，麦克斯全胜——他压根就没想到前两局赢完之后就可以背着包搭最后一班巴士回去冲澡学习。夏尔进步得飞快，第三局打到最后他几乎要扳平了，这时候背后有人敲门，麦克斯趁夏尔分神的瞬间打出一个漂亮的后场斜线球。夏尔的反应力和扑救动作都可以上教科书，可惜还是慢了千分之几秒。球弹过地面，十五比十三。

光亮的地板蹭得全是横七竖八的汗迹，校工不耐烦地拿着拖布站在玻璃墙外用口型赶人。他们像两条垂死的鱼捡起球拍和球被扫地出门，夏尔狠狠瞪了胜利者一眼，把拍子从右手倒到左手掀起T恤下摆擦汗。麦克斯也累得不轻，比赛前半小时的练习就是拿体力换手感，他现在只想把拍子一扔跌进满满一浴缸热水里。上一次被逼成这样还是十二岁在欧洲旅游，他刚学会壁球不久，抛下看烟花的机会在酒店顶楼跟素昧平生但球技同样烂的小孩打得难分难解——他记得对方还哭了。夏尔的不要命程度和他的老对手有得一拼，而且说实话技术不赖。麦克斯自认是这一片业余者的顶尖水平，夏尔和他有来有回打球已经算是惊喜，更不要说同时榨干他的体力和思考能力。

走上地面的过程异常安静，麦克斯努力控制自己不要显得太狼狈。壁球本来就是一项小众的运动，过去往往是他一个人打到球馆关门然后脚步松散地走过狭窄的楼道，球拍打着大腿，任何声音都被反馈加强，让他有自己和这栋沉默坚实的水泥建筑一同呼吸的错觉。他处在它的胸腔之中，自己的呼吸就是庞然巨物的心跳。现在变成了两个人，夏尔沉默地跟在他身边，反而显得路程更加漫长静谧，连汗水从擦拭过的鼻尖滴落、砸向胸口布料的声音都清晰可闻。

麦克斯突然意识到夏尔在较着劲一边比他更快上楼梯一边不比他发出更重的喘气声。

他停顿了一下，握着扶手倒数三二一，然后突然像充足电量的机器人一样卯足劲向上跑。身后的人爆出一句脏话（麦克斯认为那应该是法语），证实了麦克斯的猜想拽着背包带子蹬蹬瞪跟着他向上爬。麦克斯一口气爬到顶，双腿一软歪在扶手上大口喘气，夏尔被他的急刹车一梗往下滑了两级，幸好眼疾手快地抓住扶手亡羊补牢。“那个勒克莱尔”完全没了报到的神气，发带和下面的褐色头发都湿透了，被擦干净的额角因为奔跑再度布满密密麻麻的大颗汗水，在太阳穴连成一片又从他的腮边滑下。最丢人的是他显然体能没有麦克斯好，夏尔的表情让麦克斯认为松开扶手后他不仅上不来剩下两级台阶，还大有可能继续往下掉。

又湿又黏的运动衫像鱼皮贴在身上，麦克斯反而控制不住发笑。夏尔瞪着那双绿眼睛让他想到被雨浇个透的皇家柯利牧羊犬。他逼出了这个万人迷最真实的样子，却没有报复的快感——报复什么？夏尔从来没有惹过他，麦克斯也不是单纯享受看人狼狈样子的变态。但他就是喜欢看夏尔这样瞪他然后针锋相对地瞪回去，哦对，他都忘了他们毕竟是死敌。

无凭无据，无因无果，单纯享受对抗彼此过程的死敌。

麦克斯没有伸手扶他。他装作和夏尔差不多累的样子等待，直到对方终于能以较为平稳的步伐站上和他同一高度的地面。夏尔捋一把汗，运动饮料没能尽职地润湿他的嘴唇，反而让他的呼吸带了一丝可笑的西柚甜味——他的阴沉程度和麦克斯的阳光程度成正比。他们甚至没有费力气道别，夏尔去找他的车，麦克斯看着他的背影消失在视线中，然后拖着一把松散的骨头去车站。他错过了一班车，下一班要二十分钟后来，到家估计先受一番唠叨，桌上自己那份番茄汤和蘑菇奶油通心粉都已经凉透。

但他忍不住发笑。因为夏尔。

夏尔终于从没完没了的调情中挣脱开。碰杯的人往往和他说几句话就去找自己的小团体，他身边留不住人，尤其和如鱼得水身边围着一帮人的皮埃尔对比，最受欢迎的勒克莱尔竟然成了被孤立出的一个。他似乎也没有融入什么谈话的愿望，低头啜着柠檬苏打的万人迷本该很显眼，但放在一片狂欢的人中就泯然众人了。

而只要他注意到落在自己身上的视线抬头，就会看见隔着半个大厅，稍远的阳台上麦克斯端着兰多耍一点心机弄进来的装在高脚杯里的啤酒，而兰多已经不知道什么时候不见了。

兰多喜欢男孩。

麦克斯发现这一点是在兰多不冷不热地拒绝了第三个向他示好的潜在女友之后。他勾着好友的脖子开玩笑地问你是不是看不上所有的女孩，兰多冷静地回答是，全部。

麦克斯的脑子转了几个弯，意识到兰多喜欢男孩。他的朋友很冷静，甚至没有把他的手从自己的脖子上拉下来，但麦克斯一瞬间身体僵住不知道该做出什么反应。

“别紧张麦克斯，”兰多扮了个鬼脸，“我有你的电话号码，你知道我可以随时约你。”

麦克斯笑了两声，这件事就这么过去了。他还是每周陪兰多打球，但开始强迫性地注意兰多注视其他男孩的眼神。他似乎是从这一刻才开始真正了解和他呆在一起时间最长的朋友，兰多不像他看上去那样只是一个喜欢喝牛奶吃墨西哥鸡肉卷饼的普通高中男孩，简单快乐，最大的烦恼无非上课迟到五分钟或者打工被罚多洗半小时盘子。兰多什么都不缺，他不像麦克斯或者夏尔上先修课，但高中课程的GPA无可挑剔；他喜欢打游戏，于是房间里有全套高档设备，也不会因为多玩了两个小时被父母唠叨；他搞游走在校规和法规边缘的违禁品，但大家都知道这算不了什么，每个学校都需要这样一个或者两个中间商，他们高中就是兰多·诺里斯的垄断市场。

兰多什么都不缺，他的材料足够他去目标大学，他的爱好被全力包容，他一时兴起做高中风云人物做得一帆风顺。但兰多缺了很核心的一块什么，连源源不断的损麦克斯的话和打游戏连麦时穿透耳机的尖笑都不能掩盖。

麦克斯意识到兰多可能曾经爱过什么人。最差的情况，兰多可能错误地爱过什么人。他的朋友正在因为今天下午投进的第一个三分大笑，尖叫着过来抱着他的脖子摇晃。兰多兴奋了一会儿，看着麦克斯的表情发现了有什么东西不对，然后慢慢随他一起沉默下来。

“麦克斯，”英国男孩清了清嗓子，“我想和你说件事。”

麦克斯的酒喝空了。拿着空高脚杯枯站固然傻气，但下去添酒意味着在人群里丢失夏尔。

夏尔是那么容易就从他视线中逃走的吗？

麦克斯花了一点时间适应有两个人的练习。不大的场地被人分走一半，除去学校壁球课上次这样还是几年前。他不把夏尔的加入视为麻烦——打比赛是最愉快的一部分，他们能快速打十几个来回，直到一方因为干扰阻挡提出抗议，然后一人靠着一边玻璃幕墙有理有据地从球技步法讽刺到穿搭发型。每一次分别夏尔都处在要被气走和要被气回来的边缘，他倒是再没做竞争上楼梯这种幼稚的尝试，但他们还是会在呼吸频率上暗暗较劲，上地面后再在对方看不到的地方像溺水者一样大口吸气吐气。

和球场内竞争一起进步的是球场外的相遇频率。人们总是在被注意后才开始在你的生活中出现，麦克斯和夏尔就是这句话的完美印证。麦克斯从未意识到夏尔一天中会多少次经过自己的储物柜，从未意识到赛艇队竟然和橄榄球一样在学校论坛上享有如此高的讨论度，从未意识到法语课教室上一节是AP物理而德语课教室上一节是AP数学。麦克斯意识到他总是和夏尔排一样的午餐，只不过他往意面上浇红酱而夏尔浇白酱，他甚至和夏尔共享一节英语课——连兰多都和他一节课碰不到一起。

麦克斯意识到自己在观察夏尔。

夏尔看起来对此一无所知，或者说他就算知道了也不会在唇枪舌剑里让出一步。随着期中考试和小论文渐次而来，赛艇队的比赛也逐渐加码，麦克斯和夏尔的壁球约会越来越偏离主题。麦克斯的包里开始不止装球拍和球，夏尔靠着玻璃墙刷手机的频率上升，虽然他们还是会象征性地来一局，但注入胜负的情绪明显变得更加浓烈尖锐。两个人都意识到他们已经不只是在打球，而是在互相攻击时放任别的什么东西在压力下碰撞，高速运动中缺氧麻痹大脑，仅剩的计算能力因为加入新变量濒临过载。于是越来越常出现的画面是夏尔刷着推特而麦克斯对着前墙和角落一通狠抽，或者麦克斯理着记忆卡用德语骂人，夏尔适时垂下手任由双黄点到处乱飞，再应景不过地回他一句对应的法语。

麦克斯觉得夏尔比自己更为焦虑。诚然他在为是否能够顺利接到大学招生办公室的电话惴惴不安，但夏尔一天比一天平静的脸色使他看起来甚至称得上悠哉游哉。他深知总有一天夏尔会停止出现在这里，但奇怪地并不因此感到困扰。夏尔总会出现在他身边，他怎么可能容忍自己分不出胜负就离开，如同承认自己先于麦克斯被压力击败，无暇兼顾这一场没头没尾但在两人心里都能排上重要性前三的竞赛。

但夏尔的熊猫眼确实到了让麦克斯担心他是否能安全驾驶往返于上学途中的程度。

“喂。”他放下拍子，夏尔从手机屏幕上抬起头，差一点就要摆出平日碰见问好同学时的官方微笑——麦克斯有时候简直难以理解为什么他这么在意自己的外在形象，“你车能借我开开吗？”

操。麦克斯想自己不应该挑运动后头脑最迟钝的时刻面对勒克莱尔。

夏尔困惑地眯起眼睛，麦克斯几乎可以看到一本写满了拒绝借口的词典哗啦啦翻过，语言礼貌程度从“抱歉我没有多余头盔”到“一次一百刀爱骑不骑”不等。壁球馆的打光亮如白昼，但室外已经是新月初升的深秋，麦克斯注视着夏尔蓬松的头发——他今天没有打球，但还是聊胜于无地披挂整齐，麦克斯分不出他到底是干干爽爽还是浑身湿淋淋更性感一点。

他或许不该用性感这个词形容勒克莱尔，但这种“不该”在夏尔点头之后消失得一干二净。

“可以，但不许戴我的头盔。”

麦克斯差点要指责他是在蓄意刁难，夏尔补了一句：“我有个新的。”

这绝对是麦克斯收拾东西最快的一次，也可能是唯一一次他顾不上压抑自己的呼吸声，三步并作两步走完那段短短的楼梯——夏尔也一样。喘息本来不应该分出音色，但麦克斯惊讶于自己能够如此清楚地分辨出哪一点兴奋是属于自己的而哪一点是属于夏尔的。曾经他以为这栋楼只是属于他的一部分，现在才发现自己的错误——这是他们两个的，夏尔在他的骨架中呼吸，自己也在夏尔的骨架中呼吸，从前付出的保持安静的努力立刻变成一种浪费。

但竞赛还在继续。他们几乎同时到达顶端，夏尔快那么一点点，靠着栏杆居高临下露出一个装作毫不得意的笑，转身去找自己的车。

麦克斯看了他的背影一会儿，抬步跟上去。

夏尔真的有个新的头盔，底色是白色，顶部喷绘红色狮子图案（麦克斯认为加上一点金粉会好看很多），他的两个头盔都很赛车手。麦克斯有点意外夏尔如此轻易如此周全地把自己的爱车交给自己的死敌，转而一想反倒因为是死敌所以更为安心。夏尔戴好头盔坐在后座，麦克斯抓住车把开玩笑地提醒：“如果觉得速度太快害怕就抱紧我。”

夏尔弯起眼睛拉下护目镜：“回来是我骑，走着瞧。”

麦克斯食言起来毫不内疚，一是他确实缺乏经验，二是他没有心大到能把后座的人的生死置之度外。夏尔连碰都没碰他一下，明显是在嫌弃他用乌龟速度糟蹋这台为自己挣得起码一打女孩电话号码的功臣。学校本来就建在相对安静的郊野，开出一刻钟他们就已经奔驰在河边公路上，粼粼的水光倒映着巨大的白色弯钩，好像月亮想从川流的银子中钓上一点闪烁的幻梦。麦克斯把车停在河边，他们没有费力走下缓坡，就面对面跨坐在齐膝护栏上，扭头冲河面出神。

“听说你在摩纳哥出生。”

“是的。”夏尔扭过头，“我在摩纳哥一直读到七年级，然后搬到这里。”

“我小时候在比利时和荷兰呆过。”

他们沉默了一会儿，麦克斯犹豫着开口：“你是什么时候开始学会打球？”

“比赛艇晚。”夏尔毫不犹豫地回答，“壁球不是我最喜欢干的事，只是当时无聊尝试的一项新运动。”

“我小时候甚至不想玩赛艇。”他继续笑笑，“你知道世界一级方程式锦标赛吗？他们在摩纳哥有一条赛道，街道赛，在比赛日我和我的朋友会趴在四楼阳台上往下看。那是我小时候最想干的事。”

“当然我有这种想法的时候已经太晚了——十岁？而且那个时候我已经发现自己很喜欢数学，还想做服装设计师，建筑听起来也不赖。”夏尔一下一下地拧着护栏缝隙生长的一株草，“我想做太多事情了。当然，数学是最后的胜利者。”

“我当然听说过赛车。”麦克斯告诉他，“我去过卡丁车场。坐进车里的感觉简直棒呆了。”

“但你没有去做赛车手？”

“没有。”麦克斯坦诚地说，“那是我感兴趣的事之一，但不一定要以这种方式去做。”

夏尔没有回答。麦克斯意识到他累了，那双绿色的眼睛本来是烟气蒙蒙的绿，十七岁无所谓的潇洒，此刻沉坠得如同一潭深邃湖水。他觉得自己想要问的问题已经不重要了：关于夏尔是谁，为什么会出现在壁球馆，关于对抗时不断进化的技艺和从来未变的感觉。他发现他们对夏尔抱持长久的误解，关于他用最安全乖巧的方式玩最离经叛道的爱好，关于他的好人缘和停不下的八卦绯闻，关于夏尔多么注意自己的形象，奉送给每一个人的笑容都一致而官方——麦克斯发现夏尔根本不是他们想的那样，然后意识到自己根本没有那样去想。

夏尔成为麦克斯的死敌就是从他进入麦克斯视线的第一秒，然后从未改变，不管是他们的关系还是他本人。就像流水滔滔，每一刻的河水都是崭新的，但河流从未改变。

这条河流使他们潜在的自我得以成全。

夏尔在麦克斯的注视下抬起了头。

麦克斯靠在储物柜上盯着走廊尽头和自己差不多高的身影，那个夜晚过后他们都没再出现在壁球馆。夏尔在赛艇队表现得挺好，叽叽喳喳的女孩们说他和他的队友杀进了前三。她们声情并茂地描述着夏尔挥桨时手臂的肌肉线条是如何美妙，麦克斯握着笔在纸上写下一串四格变位，他当然不会去看。

夏尔了却了一桩事，但并没有看起来更好。

申请已经基本接近尾声，学校特地开了门舞会课程教人如何绅士优雅地跳简单的华尔兹和其他舞曲。麦克斯没有报，在所有人都按捺着扑扑的心思想要寻找舞伴时言简意赅地拒绝了所有来找他的女孩。

夏尔最后和他交换了申请，他们的第一选择是同一所大学。在数着日子等待结果时他和夏尔的关联就只限于储物柜匆匆一瞥，一切回归夏尔第一次出现在壁球馆之前。麦克斯完全被一周一节的壁球课惯成了白球手感，他把多出来的时间花在更深的物理内容上。德语倒是进步飞快，这让他在家也能坐在房间里随心所欲说脏话，比如发现求解方程公式前有十几页叙述证明时——这就是夏尔在数学先修课上学的玩意？

麦克斯盯着走廊尽头的夏尔，他已经关上储物柜门，隔着形形色色聊天的人他根本没有回头看一眼。走廊尽头的背影和开学初的背影差不了多少，夏尔还是穿着赛车手的黑色皮夹克，十三岁的麦克斯是多么想得到它，十五岁的麦克斯亦然，十七岁的麦克斯亦然。

麦克斯看着夏尔的背影在他面前消失，他想着兰多和他说的话：

“他们告诉我夏尔喜欢男孩。”

夏尔抬起了头，而麦克斯避无可避。他们的目光直直撞在一起，倏忽夏尔就到了他的身边，又或者他到了夏尔身边。他们挨着彼此呼吸，麦克斯的大脑开始缺氧，感官变得麻木，他不知道夏尔什么时候伸的手，鼻尖的薄汗蹭着他的侧脸，血管里沸腾的酒精和遥远摩纳哥的海上烟花一起在唇齿间炸开。

我生来就是为了这个，追逐胜利，追逐能到手和不能到手的一切，甚至追逐和我撕咬争夺猎物的对手，直到连我都变成你的，这样我才能完全成为我的。

夏尔的手没有离开过他的颈部，这是一个掌控的姿势，尽管现在是麦克斯占了上风。麦克斯狂热地追逐他的嘴唇，追逐红润灵巧的舌尖，追逐上颚那个小小的、会让夏尔的手指陷入他颈部皮肤的点。我生来就孤身一人，无论得到多少都无法改变孤独的事实，但起码你可以容我依傍，像九死一生脱胎换骨的木船航行在川流不息永不变更的河上。我早就是你的，你也早就属于我。我们从未也永不改变。

他们的缠吻童话魔咒一样被午夜钟声打断——这只不过是一次毫无深意的目光交接，一次空空落落的幻觉。夏尔移开眼神，麦克斯摩挲指节间的茧，一个留在阳台一个转身离去——他们都没想也没法融入人群。麦克斯看着那个西服一丝不乱的背影，夏尔将再一次在他眼前消失，尽管他还会顶着睡眠不足的熊猫眼出现在课堂上，靠着储物柜门刷推特，甚至在未来大学的社团招新上眯起双眼用可厌的语调和他打招呼。此刻夏尔将消失在他的眼前，而麦克斯比任何人都要清楚他们还有很长时间在一起，他们拿各种富有意义的破事做借口把整个高中花在针锋相对上，而他们将继续这样做，在未来的一周、一个月，考虑到他们的申请志愿，甚至可能是下一个十年。

麦克斯看着那个背影一步步离开他的视线，他们被当代青少年笃信的什么至高力量绑在一起了。他们是对手，对手比情人更稳固更忠诚更予与予求。只有他会在不合常理的时候接起你的电话，处心积虑地关注你的每一个动作，在所有人渐次抛下你去追自己的兔子时他总会是最后离开的一个。夏尔会回来的，他必须回来。

在钟声停下之前，麦克斯跟了上去。


End file.
